Cuatro veces que España dijo 'te quiero'
by Ada Ross
Summary: Y sólo una en español. España/Romano.


**Título:** Cuatro veces que España dijo 'te quiero' y sólo una en español.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**Pareja:** España/Romano.  
**Palabras:** 711.  
**Advertencias:** fluff y pastelosidades varias.  
**Notas:** regalo de cumpleaños para Leiram

* * *

La primera vez fue una tarde soleada de verano en Madrid. Más que soleada, infernal; porque eran treinta grados de calor que caían sin pudor alguno sobre la ciudad. Sin embargo, España continuaba plácidamente dormido, cobijado bajo la sombra del árbol en el Parque del Retiro, cuando Romano se había despertado. Un grupo de jóvenes reían y charlaban de forma escandalosa próximos al lugar donde estaban ellos, tumbados sobre la hierba reseca. Romano había estado tentado a acercarse y pedirles –con toda la amabilidad que le caracterizaba- que por favor cerrasen la boca para poder seguir durmiendo. Por el contrario, se había quedado quieto, acurrucado al lado del bastardo que parecía inmune a la contaminación acústica de esos tipos. Así permaneció durante al menos tres cuartos de hora, para desgracia de Romano.

Poco después, España se había despertado, con la sonrisa boba y feliz que le caracterizaba y los ojos aún entrecerrados. Se había acercado a él, lo suficiente para que sus narices se frotasen como en uno de esos besos esquimales. Y entonces, lo había soltado, de repente:

—Te quiero.

Las mejillas ruborizadas de Romano podían haber competido con la rojigualda.

o

La segunda vez fue una mañana de primavera en Bilbao. En el horizonte del monte Umbe, Romano había observado el contraste del azul pálido de un cielo nublado y el verde brillante que despertaba en los árboles y la hierba húmeda, que se extendía a cada rincón desde donde alcanzaba su vista. Aquél había sido con seguridad uno de los lugares más bonitos y tranquilos a los que España le había llevado dentro de su país.

En aquel momento había comenzado a lloviznar. Romano se había abrazado a sí mismo, holgado entre su mullida chaqueta y el jersey, y no pudo contener un escalofrío leve. Fue en ese instante cuando los brazos de España le habían rodeado, sus frentes una contra la otra y la misma sonrisa imborrable.

Con los párpados caídos, España se había acercado a su oído y de nuevo susurró aquellas palabras.

—_Maite zaitut._

Los labios de Romano, fríos y mojados, le habían respondido con un beso y unas mejillas ruborizadas.

o

La tercera vez sucedió en frente de la catedral de Santiago de Compostela. Era año Xacobeo y las multitudes de fieles y peregrinos se agolpaban a lo largo de todo el perímetro del edificio. Ellos habían logrado hacerse un hueco en una de las terrazas cercanas y disfrutaban del inusual día soleado con el que habían despertado.

España le había invitado a un café acompañado de la típica tarta de Santiago, que Romano adoraba aunque nunca lo reconocería abiertamente. Sólo era una simple tarta de almendras del bastardo; por supuesto que no se iba a emocionar ante tal tontería. Y aún así España le llevaba a menudo a Galicia y le invitaba.

Aquella mañana habían seguido ese mismo ritual. Sin embargo, cuando Romano aún se relamía tras su último bocado, España se había acercado hasta su rostro y había depositado un suave beso en sus labios.

—_Quero-te muito._

A Romano, aquel beso le supo a azúcar glas y almendra.

o

La cuarta vez ocurrió en uno de aquellos paseos interminables por las Ramblas de Barcelona. Caminaban con cierta lentitud, se paraban a observar a los mimos y España les dejaba algún euro a cada uno, contemplaban a los artistas callejeros y alguna vez escuchaban el sonido de un acordeón en la lejanía. Era invierno y con la excusa del calor corporal, España había insistido en que fuesen agarrados por la calle; y Romano, aún a pesar de sus réplicas y sonrojos, no había puesto demasiadas pegas.

Se habían quedado parados ante un mimo vestido de Chaplin, cuando España se había girado de improvisto hacia él y le había rodeado con sus brazos. Las bufandas de ambos se enredaron y Romano sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Y entonces, cerca de su oído, lo había escuchado con claridad:

—_T'estimo._

Romano podía recordar vagamente cómo, en el momento en el que España le había besado, le había parecido oír aplausos de los otros transeúntes. Rojo hasta la médula, Romano había enterrado su rostro en el hombro del bastardo y prefirió no ver la sonrisa boba que compartían aquel público inesperado, el Chaplin de mentira y él mismo.

**-fin-**

* * *

Por si alguien no lo sabe, Antonio le dice "te quiero" a Romano en todos los idiomas que se hablan dentro de España. A saber: catalán (Cataluña y Comunidad Valenciana), euskera (País Vasco), gallego (Galicia) y español, claro XD. Me encanta la idea de un Antoñito políglota, oye. Aunque luego sea un negado para el inglés XD.

_Maite zaitut_ es en euskera, _quero-te muito_ en gallego y _t'estimo_ en catalán C:


End file.
